Candy Hearts
by Virgo Writer
Summary: Five times that Sasha Belov ruined Valentines Day . . . and the one time he didn't. Payson/Sasha


Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI.

_**Candy Hearts**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Five times that Sasha Belov ruined Valentines Day . . . and the one time he didn't. PaysonSasha_

* * *

><p>Note: I'm five days early for Valentine's Day, but I liked this so much I couldn't hold on to it for another five days. Heres hoping you all have a better Valentine's Day than Sasha ;)<p>

This story is 16x8 universe, but you don't really need to read those other than to be aware of certain features of this universe. This Payson and Sasha don't get together until more than a year after the Olympics. They live in Seattle. They have three children: Alexandru (known as Dru or Sandu and never as Sasha Jr., age three in 4. and twenty in 0.), Caitlin (also known as Cati and or Cate, age fifteen in 0.), and Daciana (thirteen in 0.). I think that's all the important stuff and the rest you can work out as you go along.

* * *

><p><em>1. February 14 2012<em>

"I would just like to remind you all," Sasha said firmly, his voice echoing through every corner of the gym as his Elite Gymnasts (especially the Juniors) sat enraptured before him, "that we are just four months out from Nationals – five months from the Olympics – and that you do not have the time to be wasting on trivialities.

"While I certainly won't tell you the way to order your social lives," he said in a tone that clearly suggested that he would if he could. He threw a glance towards Kim Keeler, who nodded at the small concession – perhaps years of telling him that his gymnasts were responsible enough to decide for themselves had finally gotten through to the bull-headed man. "I expect you to exercise your better judgment and to refrain from taking part in this ridiculous holiday.

"I hope you remember," he continued, his voice lowered, "that while others might enjoy the attention lathered on this Hallmark Holiday", he sounded scathing now, "you have far greater aspirations that require your constant commitment. And that certainly doesn't end just because some Roman priest performed illegal marriages and got himself killed."

He turned away from them, a non-verbal dismissal. The Junior girls, especially the younger ones, looked slightly terrified by his speech, and were certainly persuaded by the reminder of the holiday's true origins. Otherwise his speech did very little. Lauren and Kaylie would do what they would either way, and Emily only responded to direct orders. And, well, he doubtedPayson had any intention of partaking in the 'holiday' regardless of his input (if doubt was akin to a buried hope that he was right) .

"Way to suck all the romance out of Valentine's Day, Mr Grinch," Kim noted with a sarcastic lilt to her voice.

Sasha just scoffed at the Christmas reference (another holiday that he had no particular preference for). "Bah, Humbug," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>2. February 14 2014<em>

Sasha realized, quite quickly, that he'd messed up. Spectacularly. He had clearly misjudged the situation and now Payson – who he'd only been properly _seeing_ for two weeks – was glaring at him through a rather ridiculous gift basket, which he'd known was ridiculous when he'd bought it but then he'd – dammit!

The problem was that he'd gone and second-guessed himself. He'd thought that a nice sort of understated Valentine's Day would be the way to go, it being their first as a 'couple' and them still being in that slightly awkward phase as they transitioned from friends to lovers. He had booked them a table at a restaurant he knew she loved and pre-order a bouquet of her favourite flowers so he wouldn't get caught out by some Valentine's Day flower shortage. It was nice, simple, and . . . safe.

Which is why he started doubting those plans. Because Sasha Belov did not do _anything_ safe. He was a risk taker and he did not do things by halves. And so in a moment of reckless stupidity he had bought the biggest, most saccharine gift basket he could find, full of fluffy bears and little 'I wuv you' hearts, and a cupcake bouquet (whatever a cupcake bouquet was).

And then he presented that disgustingly clichéd gift basket to her in the middle of her favourite restaurant.

The look of embarrassment on her face had been enough to make his gut twist with contagious shame. But then it got worse.

In that tense and uncomfortable moment he made one more fatal mistake . . . he laughed (awkwardly) and then made some highly inappropriate comment about 'Schadenfreude'.

Any other woman in the world would have walked out on him then and there. Payson stayed, her eyes narrowed slightly, and made sure he damn well shared in her shame. Because Payson Keeler was far too stubborn to let a little embarrassment stop her from enjoying a perfectly good meal – she wouldn't do him the service of leaving.

And god he loved her for it.

* * *

><p><em>3. February 14 2015<em>

When Valentine's Day rolled around _yet again_ (stupid annual holiday), Sasha was determined not to make the same mistake twice. No, this year he was determined to make an entirely _different_mistake.

As far as he was concerned there was no such thing as Valentine's Day. He ignored all the big sale placards and reminders indicating that he should be buying his beloved a present and went about his business as though it were any other non-descript day of the year. If it didn't exist then he couldn't possibly stuff it up.

Perfect logic.

Of course, it might have helped if he had told Payson about that decision.

Payson had been pretty silent on the topic, so he assumed that they were in complete agreement. Never once had it occurred to him that his very sweet and thoughtful girlfriend was planning a surprise.

He spent the morning of Valentine's Day giving a long-winded diatribe of all the reasons that he disliked Valentine's Day and why it was a stupid holiday that didn't deserve recognition. After all, if you loved someone you didn't need some gratuitous celebration in order to acknowledge that.

"Sasha, would you please shut up and just eat your breakfast?" she asked tiredly, a strain in her voice that he wasn't used to hearing.

He agreed out of courtesy, finally lowering his gaze to the table and the heart-shaped waffles on his plate.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p><em>4. February 14 2022<em>

After nearly six years of marriage Sasha felt like he was finally getting a hang of this Valentine's thing. It had been years since any major _incidents_ and he felt comfortable enough to mix things up a bit this year. Payson – sweet, thoughtful, understanding Payson who never mentioned this particular failing of his in front of company – generally took their Valentine's Day arrangements upon herself and only asked that he show up with a gift selected from her pre-approved list (usually flowers). So long as he was on time and suitably dressed, the day was considered a success.

Well, now that he had a handle on things he was going to put a bit more effort in than that. He was going _off the list_ this year. And he was taking his three-year-old son down with him.

"What we doing, _Tată?"_ Sandu asked, not for the first time, as he watched his father meticulously measure out ingredients for a second batch of cookies. The first had failed for reasons unknown, perhaps foiled by Sasha's blatant inability to cook.

"We're making cookies for _Mamă_," Sasha replied patiently, looking away from his measuring cup for a moment so he could send Sandu a smile. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Kay," Sandu replied looking down at the bowl of dry ingredients and then back at his father. "What Vantines Day?" he asked, his head tilted and his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Sasha's heart warmed at the sight of him and he put aside his ingredients for the moment in order to scoop Sandu up in his arms. He looked very serious as he tried to explain the 1500 years old holiday.

"It's a special day of the year when you go to extra effort to tell the person you love that you're thinking of them," he told his son. "And seeing as the person we love the most is _Mamă,_" he continued, "you and I are making her cookies.

"Or trying anyway," he added with a frown as he noted the burnt batch of afghans beside him. They weren't so bad, really, and if it were any other day of the year he'd just slap on the chocolate icing and pretend that was how they were supposed to be. But seeing as it was Valentine's Day – and given the near disasters in his past – he had to get them perfect.

"Sandu help _Tată,"_ Sandu declared wearing a determined expression that reminded him so much of Payson.

"Good," Sasha smiled. "First things first," he said, wanting to make this more fun for Sandu. "We have to taste test the ingredients."

He grabbed a pair of walnuts and let Sandu have first choice before taking one himself. Half an hour later he was rushing his son to hospital as he came out in a rash on his forearms and started experiencing breathing difficulties.

Apparently Sandu was allergic to walnuts.

* * *

><p><em>5. February 14 2028<em>

"Yes I am aware that today is Valentine's Day," Sasha said, feeling an odd sense of foreboding that he hadn't felt in years (not since that last mishap with Dru's undiagnosed nut allergy).

"While I won't forbid you from taking part in the celebrations," he managed to say it without sounding derisive this time, which would surely get him brownie points with Payson, "I will remind you that we are only three and a half months out from Nationals and five months from the Olympic Games."

He continued, although he felt it hardly needed to be said – his team here in Seattle were so much more level-headed than those at The Rock, Payson aside. "I hope you will all exercise your better judgment and refrain from partaking in any activities that would otherwise take away from your commitment to gymnastics."

He was quite proud of this year's anti-Valentine's Day speech and felt like he had gotten the right balance between self-determination and blind obedience. He spared a glance at Payson, who rolled her eyes at the familiar words, but smiled at him all the same.

"Does that mean you'll be refraining, Coach?" someone piped, a little smart-aleck gymnast who reminded him far too much of Austin Tucker.

Anyone that knew Sasha Belov knew that the thing that made him such an exceptional coach was that he didn't expect anything of his gymnasts that he didn't expect of himself. When he had them doing extra conditioning, he would push himself just as hard to keep up. When he demanded honesty and respect, he gave them the same in return. When he forced them to attend ballet lessons against their will, he was right there beside them trying to brush up on some of the old skills he'd been taught as a child.

And when he told them not to partake in something as trivial as Valentine's Day . . . well . . . the same ought to apply to him, right?

"Of course," he said, avoiding his wife's gaze but knowing full well that she was glaring at him.

He didn't need to see that look on her face to know he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

><p><em>0. February 14 2039<em>

"Well?" she asked, hands hanging by her sides as she asked her question.

He felt his breath leave him all at once as he admired her in her pretty pink dress with her hair in loose curls. Tears welled in his eyes, tears that he was proud to let fall in this moment.

_"Tati_?" she asked when he didn't reply, her voice small and child like.

He took another breath, his heart pounding in his chest. "You look beautiful, Caitlin," he finally managed, holding out a hand to his eldest daughter who looked beautiful and radiant and so many things beyond that. He doubted there were enough words in the English language to describe how lovely she looked.

Caitlin fell into his arms and he hugged her tightly. He felt somehow bereft when the doorbell rang and she made to move towards the door.

"Stay," Payson demanded, holding up her hand. "He can wait, Cati," she said. "First I want a picture of you and your dad."

"But _Mom_," Caitlin protested, disliking the thought of leaving her first _real_ date waiting outside in the cold just so her mother could take pictures.

"Just one," Sasha pleaded, not quite ready to let his little girl go. They were growing up much too fast for his liking. Dru was already in college and Caitlin was nearly sixteen and going to a dance with a boy. Soon enough he'd be walking his youngest down the aisle and handing her off to some man who would promise her all the happiness in the world.

Caitlin relented, never quite able to deny her father anything. "Of course, _Tati_," she said, stepping back into the hug so her mother could take a picture.

As he watched Caitlin walk down the driveway with some boy who couldn't possibly deserve her, it took everything in his power not to beat the kid within an inch of his life. He hoped the boy understood how precious she was and that if she was the slightest bit unhappy this evening, that he would find out and make sure that –

Payson pressed her lips to his cheek, cutting off his train of thought.

"What was that for?" he asked, oddly stunned by the unprovoked gesture.

Payson sighed and rolled her eyes. "That was a thank you for being on your best behaviour for Caitlin, but then you had to go and ruin it," she said with amused affection, playfully swatting his shoulder.

Sasha sighed loudly and ran a hand through his short, silver hair disparagingly. "I don't know why you put up with me," he said tiredly, shaking his head. "I can't seem to get this day right."

She laughed to herself, giving him a look like he should already know the answer. "Why I put up with one day a year when you try so hard you end up making a fool of yourself or nearly killing our son?" she clarified, a gentle smile resting easily on her lips.

She feigned contemplation, tapping her chin as she considered the question she had posed. And really, he ought to have known exactly how she would reply.

"It must be love."

~ FIN ~


End file.
